¤S◦e◦n◦s◦a◦t◦i◦o◦n◦s¤
by Jujubie
Summary: Fuu is Mugen and Jin’s best friend and she becomes totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. [Ménage à trois]
1. Hidden Emotions

_Author's Note: This is my first Samurai Champloo story (hopefully not my last!) and I'm going to make a big effort to keep this going and not leave you hanging. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author:** _Jujubie_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Rating:** _Mature (M)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!

**--**

**Summary:** _Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. (Ménage à trios)_

**

* * *

**

**One:** _Hidden Emotions_

Fuu tied her yukata into place and emerged from the stifling tent. She breathed in the fresh hair. A soak in the hot springs would be great on a hot, sultry day like this. The sun shone on her face the warm rays engulfed her skin.

A new day…she pondered happily. For once things had been going all right, she thought with a satisfied smirk. She then noticed the resilient silence around her. It was way too suspicious. Where were Jin and Mugen? The two were usually fighting, but lately it seemed as though they had come to a silent truce.

Fuu perked up undeniably. With their vengeance forgotten (or almost!), Fuu had been able to get along with both, without being accused off siding with one another. She thought that it just might be the perfect chance to get in closer with Jin, but everywhere she found him, Mugen was always around.

It was pretty suspicious how they were always around each other. Fuu worried that they might actually be fighting and ignoring the truce. They always looked satisfied or passionate when she found them around the other.

Lately her suspicion had increased with the lack of fights going around she worried the two might duke it out and that wouldn't help her find the man who smelled of sunflowers. Of course that wasn't the true reason behind her reasoning. She cared for the two very much and wouldn't be able to bear it if something did happen to them.

Fuu decided to go out looking for them. As she headed into the cool, plush forest, she couldn't help but admire the scenery. Her eyes noticed two figures across a large lake. She inched closer to recognize Jin's hakama and Mugen's crazy hair.

What are they doing…? She thought inquiringly. Her heartbeat sped up; they were attached somehow. They weren't killing each other, were they? No they wouldn't she assured herself. They both knew how important this journey was to her.

Were they biting each other's faces? No…she realized, the blood draining from her face. It was much worse…the two were making out! It was a frenzied lip-lock she noted, as if they were afraid someone would come by.

She couldn't help but feel a bit down about everything. About liking Jin, but knowing he would never like her that way, about them not telling her about their relationship. What did they think she didn't know how to keep her mouth closed? Albeit she talked a bit much sometimes, she had learned how to keep her mouth shut from the injustice of being born the weaker and supposedly more obedient sex.

She ran off back to their camp and cried out her frustration.

* * *

As she returned outside later her eyes were red-rimmed and dimmed from the hurt inflicted upon her through their secrecy.

She decided to go soak in the hot springs and drown her troubles away. She grabbed her necessities and slowly began undressing. She folded up her clothes and placed them to the side and grabbed a towel. She wrapped her long mauve hair with it.

She stepped in slowly and the water cascaded up to her ankles. She sighed pleasurably. She waded in slowly and the water sloshed around her breasts. She scrubbed herself with a washcloth and moaned pleasantly.

A unknown visitor entered and stopped dead in his tracks after witnessing Fuu. Fuu continued on bathing without notice. The man waded in towards her. Fuu lowered the cloth between her breasts and his breath hitched. Fuu spun around and came face to face with Jin.

A crimson colored blush tinged her face as she unsuccessfully tried covering up her body from his view. Jin noticed her actions and quickly averted his eyes.

"I-I am sorry." He managed to stutter out. Fuu shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. I forgot to put the sign up." She admitted shamefacedly. Jin shook his head. What an embarrassing situation he was in!

"I'll be leaving…" Jin replied making his way towards the entrance when her voice made him stop and turn around.

"No it's alright. We know each other well enough. I'll bathe on one side and you can do the same on another." Fuu suggested trying to be sensible and not her usual outraged, loud self besides what harm could a _gay_ man do? Jin looked shocked for a moment and the curiously went over to his side and began bathing.

Fuu noted the uncomfortable silence between the two and decided to spark up conversation. "What did you do today?" Fuu asked unintentionally and then cursed herself mentally for bringing up such and uncomfortable subject and hurtful memories.

Jin was flustered for a moment, debating on what to tell her. "I was taking a walk in the woods. It was very peaceful." He told her the half-truth. He had gone out for a walk, but then met up with Mugen on the way and things got carried over.

"Oh I see; I bet it was very peaceful." Fuu replied in an icy tone. Jin noticed the change in her demeanor. What was bothering her?

"Are you all right?" Jin asked curiously. He pondered on what could upset her so much.

"Oh nothing," She drawled, "It's a nice day isn't it." She changed subjects.

"Yeah it is." Jin replied half-heartedly. There was something bothering her. Something big. Could she know? —No, no, if she did she'd probably never speak to them again and the three of them didn't want to jeopardize their friendship on something so trivial.

Fuu had finished bathing, but she didn't want to be the first one to step up. Jin noticed the silence and hesitation and exited first. Fuu followed shortly after. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around herself.

She walked out with her basket in hand and the other clasping her robe shut when she suddenly collided with a hard frame. Her small figure stumbled back, but someone caught her arms to steady her. Her grasp from her towel and basket loosened and both fell from her grip and onto the floor.

Fuu stared at Mugen and thought she saw his eyes glaze over her body lecherously. Fuu blushed, no why would he be doing that? He was so not into girls. Even so she scraped up the towel and covered herself quickly. She could've sworn she saw a disappointed expression upon his face but shrugged mentally.

"Better watch where you're going." Mugen stated and walked around her form. Fuu bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. First he doesn't tell her about his relationship then he sneers at her. Her eyes burned from the tears welling up. She grabbed her accessories and ran to her tent.

* * *

Mugen pulled at his hair frustrated. What the hell had she been thinking flaunting herself like that and waling around half-naked.

He needed something or someone to vent his frustrations out with. Just in luck he spotted Jin emerging from their shared tent. He walked up to him, grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips against his gaping mouth. He kissed forcefully and passionately, driving all of his emotions to the recipient.

Jin in a moment of realization pushed Mugen off forcefully, wiped his mouth and looked around before returning his gaze to Mugen where he bestowed upon him a glare.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Jin scolded forcefully and loud but not too loud as too draw unwanted attention. Mugen glared at Jin and crossed his arms.

"I thought that was what we were supposed to do. That's what people in a relationship do I thought." Mugen replied coldly not looking at Jin. Jin raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"What the hell brought this up? Didn't you say you wanted to keep this a secret not bring it out in the open because of Fuu—" Jin noticed Mugen's eye twitch and realization dawned on him. "I see now. You've just encountered Fuu haven't you? Let me guess she was in a towel too." Jin supplied.

"And that damned towel fell off." Mugen supplied as Jin's eyebrows shot up. Mugen realized something and turned a deadly gaze to Jin. "Wait. How the hell did you know that?" He asked suspiciously. Jin leveled him with a blank stare.

"Because I just bathed with her." He replied stoically. Mugen saw a flash of red and in a matter of seconds had Jin pinned to the wall.

"What the hell did you just say?" Mugen whispered angrily. Jin's eyeglasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

"Mugen you know you can't have her and I can't have her. Or have you forgotten about the man-who-smells-of-sunflowers!"

"No I have not forgotten about the man-who-smells-of-damned-sunflowers!" Mugen replied heatedly. He was mad at that stupid man, at Jin, at Fuu, just the whole damned world as a matter of fact. He released his grip on Jin and looked away shamefacedly. Jin understood he wanted to apologize but his pride kept him from it.

Jin grabbed Mugen's arm softly and lead him into their tent where they could unleash their feelings.

* * *

**End- One**

_All feedback and suggestions is appreciated as long as it's about the form of writing, ideas and improvements and has noting to do with the pairings. Thank you _

Masalema.


	2. Sensual Desires

_Author's Note: Thank you all that have reviewed for the first chapter. I appreciated it very much. To tell you the truth I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but love Ménage à trios with two guys and a girl. Some reviewers don't understand what a ménage à trios are—basically it is a threesome. Since I like liked all three characters I decided to do one of these. I was partly influenced by a well-written Daisuke/Miyako/Ken (Digimon:02) one and a smutty Harry/Hermione/Ron (Harry Potter-even though I'm not a big fan of Ron or Harry with Hermione) pairing. Well enough of my babblings; let's get on with the next installment!_

* * *

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author:** _Jujubie_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Rating:** _Mature (M)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!

**--**

**Summary:** _Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trios_

* * *

**Two:** _Sensual Desires_

A week passed by and the three were not boding so well with one another. The tension between them, mostly against Fuu, was thick. They no longer held a comfortable silence around one another. They often excused themselves from one another's presence just to get away from the uneasiness.

As the tension grew, so did the irritability. Jin the master at stoic faces and emotions kept in check was the only one who hadn't snapped or began arguments. Mugen was not faring well against the conditions and kept bringing up fights against Fuu for the stupidest little things; tripping, talking to loudly, forgetting to put the fire out…well maybe the last one was pretty important.

Fuu had kept to herself much. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for a few days and concern grew within Jin. Every time he was around her he had a worried look etched into his face and she had noticed.

One day Jin had Fuu cornered and she broke down under Jin's gaze and began bawling. Jin, surprised and confused at what to do looked around for Mugen's help only to find that the lazy freeloader was nowhere in sight.

Jin knelt over to Fuu and tensely put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She did something that surprised him; she buried her face into his hard, muscled chest and sobbed into it. He who had often kept his emotions in check now had a flustered look plastered upon his face.

He tentatively wrapped his other arm around her small, seemingly frail body. He was a bit confused at why Fuu was bawling but he chose to keep his mouth shut and just comfort her with his presence. Fuu was a person known to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but she had never so openly cried, sure she's whined, but then so has Mugen.

He loved the feeling of her in his arms; she fit nicely into him and had a sweet lavender scent that clung to her. Her body was soft and soothing to his touch. His eyes traveled to her long raven hair, which was always put up. He imagined it let down, the silky black waves cascading down her shoulder while she looked up at him under her long dark lashes sultrily. Jin's breath hitched and looked down at the girl who hadn't noticed, thankfully.

He sat for a while he cradled her in his arms and she cried out her unspent anger. Jin winced mentally, he knew he was digging himself a grave too deep that he'd soon have to bury himself in.

* * *

Mugen went out for a walk. The whole damned week had been damned from the start. He'd go back and tell the two they were packing up and heading out today. No more wasting time since they've finished business here. There were no leads on the damned sunflower man.

Mugen hitched his hands in the pockets of his shorts and walked into a restaurant. He hadn't brought much money but maybe he could pilfer some money out of an unsuspecting person.

He eyed the crowd and noted a couple of tight-assed rich people in a large table haughtily gossiping about the crowd. He also saw a couple of sneaky looking yakuza in the corner looking suspicious and the regular customers here and there.

Mugen walked near the rich people and bumped into one of them purposefully. He steadied the other man and threw him a grin. The man sneered and jerked away from his grip.

"Filthy heathens," He muttered. Mugen shrugged and walked away nonchalantly. Once a safe distance away Mugen grinned and pulled out the wallet from his hakama. He purchased food and drinks. He stuffed one of the rice balls into his mouth.

On his way out he dropped the wallet near the man inconspicuously and left. As he munched on his food he was oblivious to the group of shady people staring his way.

* * *

Fuu was drowning in embarrassment.

How could she let herself break down like that? And right in front of Jin! Forget being embarrassed! She was mortified!

After she cried her eyes out she had hurriedly left with a small "thank you" and scurried off.

She didn't know what she would say to him next time he was around. She should go into town and bring back food for dinner. Mugen was sent off for that purpose but he most likely would be eating all the food instead of accomplishing the task.

She tied the yukata in place and wrapped her wet hair from an earlier bath in a bandana. She stepped out to face and arriving Mugen.

"So?" She tapped her foot impatiently. Mugen cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So what?" He queried munching on the rest of his "snack". Fuu puffed up.

"Did you bring the ingredients for dinner?" She huffed out, "Like I asked you…" She added icily. Mugen blanched for a second. He handed her the minimum food required. Fuu inspected it with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Mugen questioned, not faltering once under her penetrating gaze. He couldn't help but imagine those same eyes filled with heated pleasure as she lay beneath him. He tensed as his sexual frustration rose once again. "I've got to go." He mumbled out before exiting quickly. He had to get himself away from her before he did something rash.

He dug his hands into his pockets as he walked around to find something to entertain himself with and keep his mind off of a certain raven-haired girl.

Fuu busied herself with preparing their meal as she washed the produce and took out the different pots. She accidentally knocked a pot over which began a chain reaction and soon the others followed and one was going to fall right on her…

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact and soon noticed it never came. She looked up to notice a very tall and lean Jin leaning over her, holding the pot in his hand. Fuu turned scarlet as she became flustered at their proximity.

She couldn't help but get a whiff of Jin's strong manly scent. It smelled of crisp cool air mixed with cloves. She breathed it in deeply savoring the light musk. She stared at his moderately muscled chest and resisted the urge to lay her hands upon it, running her fingertips across each indentation and crevice.

Jin too was having similar thoughts about Fuu, but unlike Mugen they were halfway decent. He admired her small frame and achingly wanted to hold her petite form in his arms and protect her. Protect her from the world and let her find comfort within his arms.

Right now he could deal with their platonic relationship, but later he knew things were going to change…definitely… Jin cleared his throat with a small cough and smiled politely. "I'll be going." Jin excused himself and Fuu was left behind, perplexed.

* * *

Fuu sighed as she stretched her tense limbs. She sighed loudly. Dinner had not been any better than the previous days, if anything it had been ten times worse. Jin and Mugen got into an argument and when she tried to stop them, Mugen yelled at her and after getting lectured by Jin stomped out without a word.

Fuu and Jin stayed a while after that finishing up their meal in silence neither wanting to discuss what just occurred. After the meal Jin offered to help her clean up but she politely declined because she just wanted to get away from all of the uneasiness and uncomfortable silences.

Once she'd finished she strayed outside their camp area deciding to take a walk through the forest and give herself time to clear her head.

She heard rustling in the forest and looked around. It was probably Jin or Mugen…or maybe both of them…she thought.

She continued on until she heard the noise once more. She spun around.

"Mugen? Jin? Is that you two?" She yelled out. She heard noises and rustling all around her. Her heartbeat sped up and she yelled out once more. "You guys? This is not funny!" She cried out as she began to panic. She ran into an open space within the forest only to notice a bunch of foul-looking men surrounding her.

A man approached her and she lashed out at him. He staggered back but another man stealthily approached her from behind and grabbed her pulling her to him tightly. She struggled under his grasp.

Her little companion Momo jumped out to help her master and scratched the man behind Fuu. The man let go of Fuu as he clutched his face and screamed.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that! Get her boys." Fuu pulled out her shurikens and took her fighting stance. The men charged at from all angles but she managed to get most of them done.

She looked over to Momo and found she couldn't place her. Where had she gone off? Had the thugs done something to her? While she was least suspecting it a burly man pounced on her sending her into a collision with the ground. She sputtered and breathed in deep shallow breaths. The man had knocked the breath out of her. He took her arms and laced them together with some spare rope and did the same with her legs.

He tossed her upon his shoulder and Fuu realized she still had one advantage. She breathed in deeply and let out a shrill, glass-shattering scream before the man threw he upon the ground. He slapped her cheek and Fuu bit down on her lip to stop her outward cry.

"You ugly whore! Bitch!" He spat at her face. "You're going to pay dearly for that." The man remarked with an ugly, lecherous grin plastered on his face. He ripped off a piece of her yukata and wrapped her mouth shut as she stared at him her eyes full of horror at her hopelessness and futile attempts.

The man let out a hoarse laugh before hoisting her upon his shoulder once more her screams and cries muffled by the fabric. He walked off while the rest of his gumi followed afterwards.

* * *

"You hear that scream?" Mugen asked. Jin cut in.

"It sounded like Fuu." He replied as all of the color drained from his face. He stood up and took off in search of her. Mugen followed shortly.

"Hey, wait up!" He cried following the other samurai.

The two ran back to camp only to find it desolate of Fuu. Jin stood shell-shocked.

"She's gone."

**

* * *

**

**End-Two**

_.:Hope you've enjoyed Part Two. Thank you for all of your support and reviews, I do hope to continue updating regularly:._


	3. Frustrating Feelings

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your supportive reviews. I had no idea that this fic would become pretty popular. I thank you all for your helpful advice and hope you enjoy this next installment of **Sensations**!_

* * *

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author:** _Jujubie_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Rating:** _Mature (M) For sexual situations, crude language and suggestive dialogue._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!_

**--**

**Summary:** _Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trois_

* * *

**Three:**_ Frustrating Feelings_

_--_

Later that night Jin and Mugen returned from a search of the city and found no trace whatsoever of Fuu, no clues left behind, no witnesses to any crime, even the police were of no help. Jin felt frustrated.

He was frustrated at everything. The situation. Fuu. Mugen. And even himself. He was such a fool sometimes. The long search had given him a lot of time to go over his thoughts. The weird silence, the tense tensions…it was obvious to him now; Fuu had found out about him and Mugen. How could he be so blind? Why else would she have been acting so strange?

In fact he remembered a faint rustle in the woods a couple of days ago. He dismissed it back then…but what if that was Fuu? He berated himself mentally. The forest. What was she doing in the forest then? Didn't she know that it was dangerous on account of all of the yakuza and pimps roaming the city in search of suspects and hiding away in the forest?

His heart stopped for a second. What if she went there that night? He wasted no time in finding out.

He called over to Mugen who was muttering something about a "dumb broad" and took off sprinting.

Mugen cursed loudly and followed suit.

* * *

Fuu felt the weight of sleep diminish as she woke gradually. The men had drugged her and she noted the dizziness and disillusionment surrounding her. She tried to blink it away, steadying her head and sitting up slowly.

She perched herself on a wall side as her pupils dilated to accustom to the darkness. Spots plagued her vision and she desperately tried to place herself in where she was being stored for any familiar objects, but it all seemed strange, for what she could see at the least.

She touched her body and noted with a relieved sigh that her clothes were intact and safely on her. She tried to move around but a sharp pain on her arm ceased her from doing so. Bastards, she thought grimly, they hurt me from their attack.

He eyes dilated once more as a door was opened and a bright light shone through and shadowed the figure standing in the doorway. The figure let out a hoarse and cruel laugh, which led Fuu to suspect that it was a man.

"Your finally awake bitch, now we can have some fun."

Fuu stared silently in horror.

* * *

Jin and Mugen reached the place of Fuu's kidnapping and Jin quietly observed the scene.

"Oy, there's some footsteps" Mugen pointed out crouching to examine. Jin scrutinized it. "And look there's Fuu's shoe prints." Mugen added.

"Looks like there was a struggle." Jin replied seriously, but his voice had a hard edge to it, which Mugen duly noted.

Jin noticed another thing at the scene. He walked over to it and bent down to retrieve it. Mugen walked over.

"What the hell—a squirrel? Don't go get all Mr. Softie on us. We have no time to be playing with toys—"

"I have seen this creature with Fuu before." Jin cut in. "Maybe it can help us."

"Yeah, unless you speak squirrel I don't think that little fucker's gonna be any help." Mugen pointed out folding his arms above his head. "Damn where we gonna get another lead?"

"Shh." Jin commanded. The creature was waking up. It awoke to find two strange faces peering at it anxiously and jumped and flew off. It landed on the ground and looked up at them. Jin bent down to it.

"We need your help. Fuu has been kidnapped and we were wondering if you could perchance lead us to her."

"It's not a fucking canine." Mugen put in.

The flying squirrel paused for a moment before chirping a nod and the two were off. One hopeful, the other worried if his partner was still sane.

* * *

Fuu laid on the floor tied up battered and bruised as blood dripped down onto the ground. The men had not gotten much farther than beating her.

She heard them mention selling her at a high place at some place she couldn't even pronounce!

Her body ached from being in one position too long and her head drummed with pain as her escalating headache was driving her to the brink of insanity.

She tried to fall into the deep slumbers of sleep, but something was tugging at her, keeping her awake.

Even through all the thoughts that crossed her mind…

…All she could think was…

Where were Mugen and Jin?

* * *

**End-Three**

_.:Hope you've enjoyed the shortened version of Ch. 3. Sorry it took me forever to update, but my mind's been blocked somewhat and all this AP American History Summer homework is driving me bonkers. Stay tuned for the next installment:._


	4. Conflicting Encounters

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry last chapter was so short; I cut it down on purpose to post it up faster, I know, I know, bad me, I'm sorry! Good quality takes time and I shouldn't have rushed. Did anyone notice how many SC fics have been posted? Fwee! Here's the next exciting installment!_

* * *

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author**: _Jujubie_

**Genre**: _Romance/Drama_

**Rating**: _Mature (M) For sexual situations, crude language and suggestive dialogue._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!

**--**

**Summary:** Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trios

**

* * *

**

**Four:** _Conflicting Encounters_

Jin and Mugen moved stealthily through the forest, dodging trees and avoiding branches.

Jin was determined, more so than ever, to see their companion safe and in their care and under their eye. He recalled Fuu's bright smile. Her cheery personality that could lift you out of any stupor and get annoyed at her.

She had been around him for so long, that having her away from him, for whatever small time it may be made him feel a heavy weight in his chest. This shocked him. He knew he liked her as a companion and desired for her as a woman she'd grown into, but he never contemplated his feeling of love.

Could he truly love her? He shook his head. There was no purpose of confusing lust with love.

Mugen kept up with the straight-faced samurai. He admitted he was just the tiniest bit concerned about her. Like he'd ever admit it. The bitch would probably just laugh in his face.

She had really grown into something as he remembered the towel incident. He grinned lecherously. Good thing she wasn't there just then or she would've punched him out for the perverted look on his face.

The girl was tough, he thought. She wouldn't give in without a fight, he admitted, if anything that girl was just as strong-willed as she was hard-headed. Which was definitely saying a lot.

He threw a skeptical look at the stoic samurai. True, this was their first lead in a while, but following a damn hedge-excuse me—squirrel was a little on the nutty side. He inwardly worried about the sanity of his companion.

He hadn't noticed that the other samurai had stopped, too wrapped up in his thoughts that he crashed roughly into him.

"Damn, watch where you stop…" Mugen muttered as he rubbed his cranium.

"Shh…" Jin replied quietly. He noticed they were on a small cliff.

Mugen peered in the samurai's direction. A bit of distance away he noticed a small, shady looking hut.

A crazy grin appeared on his face. "Bingo, looks like we found the place." Mugen said as he pulled his sword out of its holder.

He jumped down and slid down the cliff nosily, his shoes threatening to break on him.

"Mugen!" Jin hissed as he followed suit. He caught up to him and began admonishing him.

"What the hell are you thinking? Or rather yet, not thinking? What happened to subtlety, surprise attacks and planning?" Jin gave him a deadly glare.

Mugen gave a slow Cheshire cat grin. "Out the window. To hell with subtlety and planning! They better know I'm coming and never forget my grand entrance.

Jin scoffed as she watched Mugen run off wildly as fast as his long lanky legs could take him. To hell with him and his damn arrogance. He'd do things his own way and hopefully avoid as many needless confrontations as possible.

He swiftly took his own furtive path to find her.

* * *

Her head spun as her eyes opened from the blurry haze it had become before she was knocked out cold.

She blinked repeatedly as to re-focus her eyes and came face to face with a cold, hard floor. Her head shot up and she felt the dizzying waves come crashing back to her as she tried to steady her head with her hand.

The room looked like a dungeon. An underground shed? No what was its name? A cellar! Was she locked up in a cellar? Only few homes had them that she knew of. The damp, musty smell confirmed it. She tried to move to stand, but found her legs bound.

She grunted as she tried to heave herself over to the cellar door. She couldn't make it. It was such a long ways and she didn't have nearly enough strength to make it there with just her arms alone and her legs dead weight. Maybe if she was in tip top form or a healthy condition. But with all the bruises and cuts, her injuries were holding her back.

How would she get out of here? Alive?

* * *

Mugen reached the house and kicked the door open to find them already waiting for him. He licked his lips; it had been way too long since he had a good fight. He was just about to challenge that oaf of a samurai before the dumb broad went and got herself kidnapped.

To him, women only served two purposes in this world. To pleasure you and annoy the hell out of you. And this broad was only serving to do the latter. Not that he wouldn't mind the former, he grinned sadistically.

He charged at them full-speed.

Here I go…

* * *

Jin had been making progress; he had only run into two bodyguards, which he successfully disposed of before they could utter a word. Maybe after this journey was over he could go into the hired assassin work and actually make some money instead of being a penniless wandering samurai.

He peered through a side window and a saw a majority of people in there—with Mugen. He sighed and slapped a palm to his forehead. At least he was doing a good job holding his own, so he wouldn't have to rush in there to help. He didn't need to lose another companion. He had completely circled the hut. Nothing. Not one sign of Fuu. What if she really wasn't here? Would this just be another dead-end?

Inwardly aggravated he decided his best chances to make sure of it would to go inside and search it thoroughly. For all he knew there could be some mysterious passageway of secret hiding spots.

He looked around and spotted an open window to his right. He let a small grin creep onto his face as he approached it.

He heaved his body up and slinked through.

Here I come…

* * *

Fuu managed to sit up in her corner as her eyes automatically adjusted to the pitch-black darkness.

She heard whimpering and her heart froze in her chest.

"H-hello?" She hesitatingly called out. She was replied with more whimpering noises. "Is someone there?" She tried again. This time when she heard the sounds she tried focusing onto the direction it came from. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you; I'm a friend." Bingo! She found the person who had formed those sounds.

It looked like a young girl, maybe about her age! She had long dark hair and she could make out the silhouette of her petite figure.

Fuu felt tremendous joy at having another companion in here with her even if she was near mute and under these circumstances. She began chatting nonstop.

"Thank god you're here! I thought I was here all by myself! Did you get kidnapped too? What's your name? Are you all right? You look kind of sickly from what I can see?" Fuu drawled on. She hesitated when she noticed the girl's body begin to tremble.

Fuu was about to continue but was cut short. "Sh-Shut up!" The girl cried out. Her voice was enough to make even Fuu stop talking. It was deep and raspy, but the malicious tone hid behind it was bone chilling. She definitely would kill someone if she had the chance.

It was times like these Fuu wished she were more like Mugen, not afraid to talkback or even Jin, knowing when to shut up or when to approach sometimes.

Mugen…Jin…she thought longingly. What she would do just to see those samurai, to put up with Mugen's unbearable attitude…

"Bring it on!"

Fuu paused mid-thought. Could it be? Dare she hope? She felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes. But wait…

Would they check to look in the cellar? Would she be stranded her forever? She couldn't let that happen, she had to let herself be known. How? The best way she knew…

Make some noise.

* * *

Mugen felt a rush of thrill pump through his veins as he clasped the sword, grinned madly and attacked.

There was no other feeling that could come close, except to…well he wouldn't go into that.

He felt the adrenaline course through his body as his limps relaxed and he danced his way through.

This was home to him. If he didn't have his fights, he didn't know what he'd do. Then he remembered Fuu.

Damn, I gotta finish this up. He thought solemnly. He struck the final blow, killing the warriors or at least sending them into a concussion. He returned his sword to its place and headed off.

I haven't got the smallest clue for where to look for her, he thought. As if someone heard them, there was a loud, screeching yet familiar scream let out.

He ran towards the sound of the voice as he bumped into a familiar samurai.

* * *

Jin searched through the hut carefully. This was their only lead, if Fuu wasn't here than at least he had to find some sort of clue to lead them somewhere else.

Perhaps some papers, documents or plans were lying around, he thought as he rummaged through drawers and desks. Nothing, he thought vexed.

He was just finishing up, when he heard a shrill cry out from…below? How could that be? Unless…of course! Why didn't he think of it earlier? A cellar, only few in his time were built and usually just for storage of meats and trading items.

He ran towards any sign of a door leading below and knocked into a recognizable samurai.

* * *

The two had collided on their way to find Fuu.

"Damn, you got a hard head." Mugen complained rubbing his bump. Jin scowled at him.

"This is not the time. Let's go. I think I know where she is?" Jin replied. Mugen rolled his eyes.

Under his breath, "I think the whole world knows where she is with that voice."

* * *

Fuu had successfully let out a loud scream. Hopefully they could find her from that, cause she didn't think she could do another one like that. She was too weak. From the poor nutrition her body had always suffered with the two samurai as well as the no nutrition and constant beatings of today had done to her.

She looked over to the other girl whose blank gaze was stuck staring at some wall. Fuu hadn't talked to her since that attempt, and wasn't very eager to try that again.

"Help! Down here! Mugen! Jin! Help!" Fuu tried once more to lead them to the right direction. She heard footsteps above her and her heart swelled with joy. They'd find her, no doubt about it.

When she heard the steps go away from her position she panicked. "NO! Jin! Mugen! Down here! Come back! Help me!" She cried out.

When she heard the footsteps return she smiled gratefully, "Yes that's it." She murmured, and blacked out due to the sudden dizziness.

* * *

Mugen and Jin heard her voice but weren't able to make out the words. Jin walked around the area, till he noticed he stepped in a place where the floor was hollow. He lightly tapped it to make sure.

"Mugen over here." Jin commanded. He bent down and lifted open the secret passageway. A trail of stairs greeted them. Jin quietly walked down the steps, to be greeted with the musky, damp smell. The hard concrete floors and discolored walls were what he glimpsed before his trained eye rested on a young, battered and bruised girl slumped in the corner.

His heart stopped in his tracks. Was she all right? He quickly rushed over to her form where Mugen joined him shortly. They freed her legs and Jin bent to pick her up bridal style.

Fuu opened her eyes slightly.

"Thanks guys. I knew you'd come."

* * *

**End-Four**

_Note: Hope this was long enough! A whole lot of change of POVs, hope that didn't confuse you much…more to come so stay tuned. Thanks ever so much to all who have reviewed and supported me. Also thanks to those who noticed a couple of my mistakes, you're help is much appreciated! _

Peace.


	5. Resounding Needs

_Author's Note: Forgive me for taking so long to update! It's actually pretty surprising that I've been updating this story more than the others I have. (sigh) Well I do hope you enjoy this exciting installment!_

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author:** _Jujubie_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Rating:** _Mature (M) For sexual situations, crude language and suggestive dialogue._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!_

**--**

**Summary:** _Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trois_

* * *

**Five: **_Resounding Needs_

Fuu lay silently as a bright warmth bathed her body in heat. She stirred in her little cot and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to her surroundings and she took in the small shabby hut she was currently residing in. She glanced out the small window and noticed she wasn't in a small, damp, murky and uncomfortable basement.

She had disoriented visions of a pair of strong arms enveloping her petite form. Strong, yet gentle arms. Arms that had most likely cared for her, she noted, taking a look at her bandaged wounds.

She hoisted herself up, leaning back on her elbows for support and gradually increasing. She managed to sit upright and she tied up her kimono. She raked a hand through her mussed-up hair and slipped on her sandals, which she found fixed up and set down neatly. Jin…she thought as she smiled inwardly. She walked slowly to the door and brushed away the strings as she stepped out into the fresh air.

She breathed gratefully. It took one horrifying event to show her the importance of life and all the little things and most of all, acceptance. She knew what she had to do. She took in another deep breath.

She spotted a familiar figure in the distance. She slowly approached to recognize it as Mugen. He was lounging around and chomping on something. Fuu's stomach silently growled. She hadn't realized she'd been so hungry from the current preoccupied state of her mind.

Mugen lazily acknowledged her with a wave of his hand from his outstretched position. His back was facing her as he lay on his side, his head propped up on left hand.

"So you up?" He drawled on slowly as an attempt to make conversation. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"No I'm still sleeping." Fuu mocked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't get smart with me bitch." Mugen threatened, but was in fact relieved to see she was acting like her old self again and not some weak, frail and helpless being. It had scared the shit out of him to see someone as strong-willed as Fuu rendered to such a state of being. Fuu smiled glad to see everything was still normal as she slowly bent down to sit down next to Mugen.

She couldn't help admiring nature. The vast azure sky above her, the large sun, glimmering like a diamond and the mountains, tipped with snow as it painted a lovely picture in her mind. She wished she still had her diary with her, but Mugen had burned it a while ago she thought with an evil glare.

She stretched out her limbs and she noticed Mugen tense beside her. "What's the matter?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Mugen sat upright immediately.

"Why do you think something's wrong? Did I say something's wrong. Where do you get off to bugging people about their business, even if something's wrong?" Mugen ranted on to a perplexed Fuu.

"Okay…never mind that." She quickly tried to correct the situation. "Where's Jin?" She asked, expertly changing the topic. Mugen glared at her.

"Why would I know? Do I look like his keeper?" Mugen tensely replied. Fuu arched a brow. Something definitely bit him in the ass today.

Mugen didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Fuu. And that scared him. He was trying to push her away from him, but he was failing miserably. It was one thing to lust after her, but another to think that he actually…_cared_ for her. He only succeeded looking suspicious and it seemed like he was PMS-ing or something.

Fuu covered a yawn as she bent her legs back to her chest. "I need to tell you and Jin something." Fuu replied cryptically. Now it was Mugen's turn to be suspicious.

"What?" He prodded and resulted in getting a glare from Fuu.

"I said when we're all together, so if you want to know then you better find Jin or at least tell me where he went." Fuu replied smartly, earning a glare from Mugen.

"I don't know, the bastard mentioned making some food and supply runs, but I don't remember or care." He said carelessly.

Fuu rolled his eyes. She knew that he knew the information. He either conveniently forgot or just didn't bother to think. It might put to much strain on his brain or lack thereof, she thought humorously.

Her head snapped around as she heard the familiar rustle of two swords softly clanging against each other. She heard his sandals drag across the ground as he walked in slow, soft movements, never in a rush.

She was quite startled, since when did she realize who was coming by clanging swords? Or sandal dragging? Couldn't it be any random samurai?

She knew it was him though. She could feel it in her chest. Her heart knew and her mind didn't know what to make of that. Well…maybe it did, but it didn't want to make that connection just yet.

Jin was carrying a small bag with necessary supplies and some wood for the fire tonight in the other arm. Fuu could see his form at the horizon. She marveled at how magnificent and… dare she say it…handsome he looked. His dark raven locks, held steadfast in his small ponytail whipped around with the strong breeze as his shirt rustled and Fuu caught a glance at his splendid chest as she noted the contours and crevices, her mind taking everything in.

She blushed scarlet as she realized what she was doing. She was checking out Jin! What was she thinking? How could she keep their relationship platonic even she continued to have such thoughts? Did she really want it to stay platonic?

She was oblivious to the arched brow of Mugen's as he watched her expression from watching Jin approach. Somehow it greatly perturbed him. What was going through her mind, he kept wondering as her thoughts were displayed on her visage without her ever realizing it.

Jin slowly approached the pair at what he considered his normal pace. He took note of the tension in the air and Fuu's flushed look.

…

Wait! Fuu? What was she doing up? "I see you've awoken." He spoke in his cool manner. He saw her head jerk up as she realized she was being spoken to.

"Oh! Err…yes! I have!" She replied meekly. Jin studied her carefully. Something was off? …Maybe she was sick?

"Are you feeling all right? You look a bit flushed?" Jin inquired. Fuu felt like he was nit picking her, which then reminded her of mother hens, which caused her burst out into laughter at the thought of Jin being a mother hen.

Her outburst caused her companions to look at her a bit oddly, which then in turn caused her to burst into a new set of giggles. The two said nothing as she began to cry from hysterics.

Fuu felt relieved. She hadn't laughed in a while and she felt it had done her some good. She felt the tension and her worries wash away for a moment as she let herself go in the heat of the moment.

The duo had said nothing, not even Mugen who was surprisingly known to make his sharp remarks during times like these. They seemed to realize that she needed this and let her pull it out to its fullest.

She had settled down onto a patch of grass beside Mugen and Jin, who had done the same. She laid back, her arms folding beneath her head as she stared up into the clouds, treasuring moments like these. What would she do when they parted? These things were not what she wanted to worry about right now. Instead she wanted to relax, kick back and let life lead the way.

She was content for now…

--

Fuu had been playing a game with the other two. She had spontaneously decided to start one by identifying clouds.

"Look! There is a sunflower!" Fuu exclaimed as she motioned towards the clouds.

Mugen looked up.

"Where? I don't see anything?"

"There!" Fuu pointed incredulously. "Do you not see it?"

Mugen's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell are you seeing? There is no goddamned sunflower!" He resorted to his old tactics of yelling. Strangely enough this didn't make Fuu be pissed at him and yell back, instead she had smiled. The girl continued to baffle him. Bah! Women were not made to understand, they were only good for one thing, he thought nastily, licking his lips.

Distracted, he did not notice Fuu inching close to him. When he did he had a near heart attack, how did she slip past his boundaries so stealthily and invade his presence?

Her lips were right near his ear. "Right there." She motioned with her finger, bringing his gaze to rest on a similarly shaped sunflower made from clouds. But he wasn't paying any attention to that. Her husky voice and the breathy whispers occupied his mind instead. It sent cool shivers down his spine and he felt a familiar warmth grow in his nether regions.

Did she notice how her voice had dropped a baritone and how breathy the words came out? Was she trying to purposefully turn him on?

Before he knew it she had returned to her original spot and he felt a loss of warmth by his side and inwardly shivered from the cool breeze, eliciting goose bumps across his skin. How the hell was he so aroused? It usually took so much more to get it up. Yet all she had done was talked and he was a friggin' flag pole.

She continued on though oblivious to his painful erection. He was ready to bolt and help release him self, lest he do something he regret.

He was stopped by her voice though.

"I have something to tell you guys." She replied monotonously. Her voice, though clear and cool stopped him in his tracks at the underlying urgency he sensed.

He also noticed the pique of the samurai rise.

"Well…" She began uncomfortably, "I…kind of…saw something the other day."

Mugen and Jin's minds searched around for something of importance that happened the last few days.

"Wait!" Mugen cut her off and Jin continued,

"Does it have to do anything with the men the other day? Did they…" Jin stumbled towards the end.

"…do something to you? Rape you?" Mugen filled in for Jin, earning a narrowed eyes glare from Jin at his bluntness. Mugen inwardly snorted. This girl was so completely oblivious that you had to be blunt otherwise the conversation could go on for hours and Mugen wanted to get straight to the point.

Fuu's face rapidly turned pink as she furiously shook her head, currently at a loss for words. "N-NO! No way! That's not it!" She tried to defend herself. Mugen was not amused, well maybe a bit, but he wanted to know what had her so worked up and acting differently those couple of days before.

"Well get on with it!" Mugen yelled earning two more glares as he shrugged them away.

"Well I kind of saw you and Jin the other day…" Fuu began, earning inquisitive looks urging her to go on.

"And you two were…well kind of…'together'."

* * *

**End-Five**

_Note: Thanks for still reading and I do appreciate your comments. Do any of you know the number of episodes in the series? I am only up to Episode 19. I was wondering because I think there are only twenty-something episodes and I don't want it to end! Grr…the people who made and Cowboy Bebop are brilliant but so annoying with their short animes! That's alright though…because I'm collecting the manga! (V/) …Which sort of differs from the show…well at least so far!_

Thanks for the support!

-**Kudos** to all who have reviewed.

Peace out!

P.S. If anyone wants me to reply to them I will do so as long as you say so in your review. I'll even try a mailing list for those anonymous reviewers if you want, but I'm not real good at them.


	6. Astonishing Clarifications

_Author's Note: Ha-ha! Finally we are at chapter Six! This is updating more progressively than any of my other fics sadly. I suppose I need inspiration, which I haven't been getting much of. But, I hope you enjoy this intriguing (wriggles eyebrows) installment! _

_**Warning**: Major language ahead! (Due to Mugen's potty mouth!)_

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author**: _Jujubie_

**Genre**: _Romance/Drama_

**Rating**: _Mature (M) For sexual situations, crude language and suggestive dialogue._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!

**--**

**Summary:** Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trois

* * *

**Six: **_Astonishing Clarifications_

The pair stared at Fuu for the longest time. One's expression was blank, and it made Fuu unsure of what she really saw. The other's was pretty shocked and conveyed a deer caught with a samurai (1), which gave it away to Fuu and made her more sure of her discovery.

"Bu-but ho--?" Mugen began, strangely flustered.

"How did you come to this?" Jin asked calmly. Now it was Fuu's turn to become flustered. She hadn't expected this. She had thought that they would confess and that she'd be home free, well she hadn't actually thought much of it, being graced with such delicious foods had overtaken her thoughts.

"We-e-ll you see…" She began, while twiddling her thumbs innocently, but the pair knew better. "I kind of saw you when I was walking through the woods. At first I thought you two were fighting, instead I realized that you two were actually…" Fuu trailed off, a furious blush gracing her cheeks. No more need be said.

Jin cleared his throat. "Yes, that does seem to be our predicament." He analyzed the situation carefully. Fuu was thrown off.

"Wait. What? What predicament? Aren't you and Mugen together? If it's me you're concerned about, you don't need to be. I'm totally fine with whatever you two do together. Your relationship is fine with me, I just…" Fuu paused, biting her lower lip and looked up to the sky, her emotions relaxing at the peaceful sky. She looked down once again and observed the two. Each of them were waiting patiently, which was surprising for Mugen.

"I am--was a little upset that you guys hadn't confided in me…" She confessed, feeling immensely relived at the weight of those words had lifted, yet a bit concerned at their rebuttals.

Jin's mind clicked as his eyes slightly widened in realization. Why she had been acting so distant and avoiding them: it had all made sense! Now his brain furrowed for an explanation to provide her with.

"Well you see actually…Mugen and I are really just…" Jin searched his mind for a correct term.

"Fuck buddies." Mugen supplied helpfully after being unusually silent. Jin threw him a glare for that crude term in Fuu's presence. Jin still followed the code of bushido(2) (to a certain extent—he hadn't performed seppuku(3) though), even if he was a wandering ronin who betrayed his dojo.

Fuu's eyes widened and her face couldn't get any redder. Had she misinterpreted their relationship? They had kept it hidden very well, so maybe there was nothing to it, but something told her there maybe was.

A long pause followed hereafter.

"Oh…I see." She replied to cut through the silence that had plagued them. But soon after found that she had nothing to say. She had hundreds of questions before, but now they had all vanished and she found herself racking her brain.

The awkward silence dragged on and Fuu felt as if she was forced to say something.

"Well, whatever the status of your relationship, I just want to let you two know that it is alright with me and if you ever need someone to talk to, which is pretty unlikely, but just in case, I want you to know that I'm here for you guys as well. You may be my bodyguards but our relationship is deeper than just those formalities." Fuu said, nervously fidgeting and hoping her point got across the two enigmatic samurais.

She had learned much about them over their journey; through the struggles and successes (the few of them) they had come to develop a bond of some sort.

No matter how much Mugen ranted on about how much he hated their guts, or how Jin seemed uncaringly stoic about everything and even how Fuu complained about everything they did or didn't do they had come together, a lot of their differences clashing but their similarities, the goal of finding the sunflower samurai, had brought them together.

Now when Fuu thought back to the time she had first posted the wanted help sign, she couldn't think of anyone better she'd rather spend her time with. She had come to appreciate them and their little quirks surprisingly enough.

So when Jin had had his fling with Shino she felt protective and ditto with Mugen and his constant visits to the brothels. When the two had seemingly hooked up, Fuu felt left out as if she wasn't a part of their group even though she's the one who initiated the search. She couldn't blame either one of them for preferring each other's company. She had often wished to learn how to defend herself properly. Sure, she had a few moves, but nothing serious, and always being the damsel-in-distress was really tiring. Not that she had expected that she'd have a couple of lessons and suddenly become a super woman, far from it (although she'd often dream it).

Suddenly a bright, beautiful smile enveloped Fuu's face, enlightening her features as her eyes became bright and sparkled from the rays of the sun, caressing the contours of her face.

Jin and Mugen could truthfully admit that this painted the picture beautiful in their minds, mentally. "You guys are awesome." Her voice snapped the two back to reality as Fuu moved closer to them. Her arms opened wide and soon they found themselves locked in an embrace. "I just hope that whatever you both choose to do that you're happy. That's really all that anyone could ever want in life." She spoke with words of wisdom far above her age.

The men relaxed in her calm embrace as her soothing words were like salve to a cut. Those past few days had really shown them how much she meant to them. She dropped her arms and broke the contact.

"I'm wiped out…I think I'll be going back to our makeshift hut." Fuu replied, walking back off into the distance. It took awhile for the words to register in their minds.

"Hey wait!" Mugen's loud voice could be heard, miles away, "you haven't done anything to be tired you bum! You just don't want to work! Get back here!" Fuu smiled to herself as she continued walking, making as if she hadn't heard him. Mugen snarled to himself. "That conniving little bitch! Thinks she can out trick me!"

Jin placed a hand on Mugen's shoulder. "At least everything is cleared up and there will have to be no more hiding or fumbling around secretly." Jin put in thoughtfully. Mugen snorted.

"If you think I'm going to fuck you in public you're dreaming."

--

The moon had risen to take the sun's place and the stars begun to sparkle against the dark quilt of the sky.

Fuu had lay in bed and thought over her earlier actions and words. She would have been able to analyze them easier if she had her diary with her, but thanks to a nosy, bushy-haired samurai, it was no longer an option, she thought, growling mentally.

She sat up as said samurai walked in and threw his sandals off into the corner. He walked over to his corner when he felt the heat of a glare at the back of his head; he turned around to meet her blazing eyes.

"What's up with you?" He asked somewhat puzzled but mostly annoyed. Wasn't she just outside preaching about how much she valued them and wanted their happiness and some shit…what was she doing glaring daggers at him now?

"I just remembered how you unjustly killed my diary." Fuu shot at him. Mugen was silent for a moment.

"Oh…that crappy book-look-alike…thing." He recognized realizing too late that that was the wrong thing to say as the intensity of her glare intensified.

"Well if it was so crappy then you shouldn't have touched it in the first place let alone destroyed it!" She countered, "It wasn't yours in the first place to touch!" Fuu screamed.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need to get lectured by you! If you didn't want it to get touched then you shouldn't have left it behind in the first place and in plain view." He replied in his out-door voice.

"First of all it wasn't in plain view! It was hidden! And what do you expect me to do? Carry my things around everywhere I go, even when I bathe? I think not! You better learn to keep your grubby hands off of other people's belongings, you pickpocket! Yadda, Yadda, Yadda…." Was what went through Mugen's brain as his attention span decreased, but he was finding it hard to concentrate with her shrill voice demanding if he was listening.

He had to find some way to shut this banshee up. He had noticed that they had moved towards each other during the heat of the argument and he was less than an arm's width away from her. Fuu had been seemingly oblivious to their proximity, continuing to yell his head off. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he inched towards her, closing the gap between them and effectively shutting her up.

He decided her liked her better this way as he gave himself in to the kiss.

--

**End-Six**

_Note: Yeah took me a bit to finish this, but thankfully not as long as some of the other ones. Not very long, but the entertainment's supposed to make up for that. Wait till the next one! Ooh…Mugen kissing Fuu, how's she going to react? Stay tuned to find out in the next installment of_ Sensations!

Extra(s):

(1) I couldn't very well say a deer caught in headlights, now could I?

(2) The code samurai's follow, similar to the knight's chivalry

(3) A ritual suicide performed by samurai when they betrayed or failed at someone/thing.

Peace.


	7. Wicked Innuendos

_Author's Note: Finally! We get to the good stuff! Betcha can't wait! Well then stop reading this and start reading this installment! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Title: **_Sensations_

**Author**: _Jujubie_

**Genre**: _Romance/Drama_

**Rating**: _Mature (M) For sexual situations, crude language and suggestive dialogue._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo© and own no copyrights. Now that that's been established lets get on with the story!

**--**

**Summary:** Fuu is Mugen and Jin's best friend and is totally fine with them as a couple. Never mind the fact she harbors a deep crush on the smooth, sleek, Jin. One day Jin and Mugen give her an interesting gift and invitation. Ménage à trois

* * *

**Seven: **_Wicked Innuendos_

Fuu was in denial.

Had she just imagined what happened between her and Mugen? Was she hallucinating? Maybe she wasn't feeling better yet.

...But, no...that couldn't be...he was standing right in front of her. And that kiss felt really real, not to mention pretty amazing...

No way! Was she admitting that she actually enjoyed that kiss? She shrugged it off and instead stared at an amused Mugen donning his infamous Cheshire cat grin that he gets when he's thinking something perverted.

Suddenly she found herself growing furious with him every second longer. She found everything about him annoying. His untamed, unclean hair, his scrawny form, his beady eyes, unshaven appearance, perverted ways all began to annoy her. Yet...how could she explain this sudden pounding of her heart as her heartbeat increased, the butterfly feeling in her stomach and the shivers his gaze sent down her spine?

She had thought herself fond of Jin. And yet the two were total opposites. How could she explain this sudden attraction to Mugen? She couldn't...

Her conflicting emotions stirred up a rage inside her and she had to vent it out. In the best way she knew...

"OW! You damn bitch! What the hell was that for?" Mugen screamed at her, clutching his foot and hopping up and down on the other leg.

Fuu smirked back, temporarily satisfied. "Don't you ever think of doing that! Ever again! Unless I allow you to!" Fuu scolded him. Mugen's face twisted into an upwards smirk.

"Oh, so you're gonna give me permission some damn time soon?" Mugen drawled, enjoying every minute that he tortured her as her face slowly turned a shade darker than her kimono.

Little did he know, her red face wasn't just from embarrassment, but from anger as well. She was slowly reaching her limit. That is...until she quickly surpassed it.

"You! You! You stupid moron! I hate you!" Fuu yelled at him, turning on her heel and running away from him and out of their make-shift tent.

Mugen was at a loss for words as her reaction was quite unexpected. It took him a while to re-configure his thoughts and glared at her retreating form.

"...Whatever...stupid bitch..." He muttered walking towards his cot and flopping on it. "Goddamn mood swings."

--

Fuu didn't know exactly where she was running; all she knew was that she wanted to get away before her emotions over-took her.

Being around Mugen and so close to him, made her feel weird. An uncomfortable kind of weird. It was different yet sort of similar to the way she felt when she was around Jin.

What was she thinking? They were only her bodyguards, nothing more, maybe less. A relationship would screw up their group. Yet that didn't stop Jin and Mugen from "getting it on". She cringed from the mental picture.

All this relationship crap was slowly eating away at her. With her attitude, she would be an old grumpy lady living all alone with fifty cats for company.

Problem was she didn't know what she wanted. Oh sure she wanted to find the sunflower samurai and for Jin and Mugen to help her. But was that all?

Could she really get involved with someone like Mugen? Whose basis of a relationship was sex? Her face burned heatedly as some naughty scenes invaded her mind. She was still innocent and pure, yet her thoughts were the complete opposite. She couldn't control her hormones...

...Hormones! That's why she may have felt so attracted to Mugen. Why she longed for his touch.

Yet there was Jin. She admired him greatly. And as obviously shown were her feelings for the man.

But then why did she want to jump Mugen and kiss the life out of him? She must be feeling ill; there was no other possible explanation. Besides it was just one kiss, she did sort of overreact even though it was her first kiss.

MUGEN STOLE HER FIRST KISS!

With that thought, Fuu stomped back to their campsite.

--

Mugen lay on his cot, resting his eyes, that is until he heard a loud familiar screech and one eye opened. He was somewhat intrigued so he stood up and walked outside.

There he met an enraged Fuu. She was seething. What the hell happened now? He noticed that bastard Jin come into view, but Fuu seemed to pay no heed. Instead she lashed out at him.

"Mugen you prick! You stole my first kiss!" She screeched and totally caught him off guard as he watched the events in slow motion.

Fuu leapt towards him, but missed and tripped over the hook of the tent, bowling it over and landing in Jin's arms.

And their lips were touching!

--

**End-Seven**

_Note: Gosh! Everyone's kissing! Yeah, sorry I took so long to get this update up, if you are even still reading! Ha! My fault. I could give you a list of excuses why it took me so long, but it would bore you to death, so I'd rather not! But thank you very much to those who supported me and those who still do!_

_Much thanks to my reviewers: _SweetestChick, C.DeVana, MysticalElfGoddess, Yokaigurl, Lady Amira, Nox Lux, raggedywings, Tsuki289, Phoenix Elentari, anon, BloodCrested, lifluvanime, brichan16, dragonlance, Sesshomarubaby18, gabyhyatt and anyone else I might have missed!

_Hope to hear from you in the next installment!_

Peace.


End file.
